In recent years, a technology has been developed, which can use power produced by a solar cell by mounting a solar cell on the top or a sun roof of a vehicle body roof panel or a tempered glass of a panorama roof in an internal combustion engine vehicle or in vehicles such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), and a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV).
For example, the solar cell has been variously developed as an environment-friendly energy source in that when a room temperature rises during parking for the summer season, g an in-vehicle temperature is lowered by driving a fan with power generated by the solar cell and fuel efficiency is improved by using an air conditioner powered by the solar cell.
This is a simple example using the solar cell and in the vehicle, the generated power of the solar cell may be supplied to various apparatuses including a battery in a vehicle. Therefore, the solar cell can be widely used as an auxiliary power source in addition to the existing power source (a battery or a fuel cell) mounted on the vehicle.
Sunlight can be most stably received in a wide area in a sun roof or a panorama roof among locations of the vehicle on which the solar cell can be mounted. Research has shown that it is beneficial that the solar cell be applied to a roof glass of the sun roof and the panorama roof.
Prior art documents associated therewith may include Korean Patent Registration No. 1428215 (Aug. 1, 2014) and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1417524 (Jul. 1, 2014).
However, when the solar cell is applied to the sun roof or the panorama roof that moves for an opening/closing operation in the vehicle body, the solar cell bonded to the roof glass also moves together depending on opening/closing of the roof.
As a result, in order to secure normal power from the solar cell, the solar cell bonded to a movable part (moving glass, that is, a moved and opened/closed part of the roof) and the solar cell bonded to a fixed part (fixed glass) need to be connected with each other, requiring an electric interconnection technology that can electrically connect the solar cell of the movable part and the solar cell of the fixed part.
In particular, since the solar cell including electric interconnection is not known to have been applied to the movable part of the panorama roof in the related art, a new electric interconnection structure is required. When the solar cell is applied to the movable part, (+) and (−) side electric cables of the solar cell move together with the movable part (including the solar cell) as the roof is opened, and as a result, it is difficult to continuously connect the solar cell.
Therefore, a system is required, which can secure a structure which is continuously electrically connected regardless of the movement of the electric cables depending on opening/closing of the roof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may include information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art